


I need help

by Almost_Human



Category: One Direction
Genre: Baby sitting, Famous, Feeding, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Tattoos, That’s all I can remember, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Human/pseuds/Almost_Human
Summary: I’m not sure I’m supposed to put this here, but I’ve looked for these fanfics for over a year and I’m having no luck. So if someone could help or point me in the correct direction I would be so grateful.If I’m not supposed to post this here I am super sorry and I’ll take it down.





	I need help

* * *

1\. The first story I am looking for is all 4 boys are vampires and they all feed off Harry. They end up having to get a nanny to watch Harry because he’s not taking care of himself. All the boys are with Harry, but it’s mostly Louis. In one part of the story Zayn over feeds and Harry gets sick. Louis is extremely carful and protective of Harry. The girl believes that the boys are abusing Harry and she tries to help him. The story was a WIP. That’s all I can remember hopefully someone can find it with that information.

2\. The second story is multiple stories in one, but it all centers on Harry and Louis relationship. Harry runs away from home because his mom doesn’t approve of him being gay. He meets Louis one day, who is an actor or something like that. They slowly start to date and Louis loves buying him things. One day at Louis apartment he meets one of Louis’s best friends Zayn who also is famous. Niall is sad that he and Harry are not spending time together until he meets Liam. Instead of going on a trip together Louis takes Harry home to meet his family. There he gets Zayn to help him with a tattoo surprise for Louis. Harry eventually forgives his mom. That’s all I remember. Hopefully someone can help. Almosthuman28@gmail.com


End file.
